


The Waiting Is Over

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a naughty little Christmas wish, and his boyfriend has indulged him just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_mariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/gifts).



Charlie was waving his wand in silence, clearing a pathway through the foot of snow in the front garden when the first of the guests arrived. There were two men climbing up the hill from the Apparition point, arms linked as they approached his childhood home. One had a Santa hat and the other a knitted one - it looked like one of Mum's.

It was Harry and his boyfriend, from the looks of it. Charlie felt his belly fill with butterflies. Harry was the one with the Santa hat, and he looked happier with a man at his side than he ever had with Ginny. Charlie looked up at Ginny’s window before turning back and zapping away another section of snow.

“Charlie, that’s you isn’t it?” Harry called out, waving a gloved hand in the air. His boyfriend turned to him for a moment, causing Harry to hunch over in laughter as they trudged up the hill. Charlie patted his new jeans self-consciously as they reached the garden gate. Harry held the gate open for his boyfriend, but his eyes were on Charlie even as the taller blond man pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Merry Christmas,” Charlie said, looking between them and feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

“Merry Christmas, mate!” Harry’s face was a wide grin. They stared at one another for a moment. Harry’s boyfriend just looked on in amusement. What was his name? He was the Malfoy heir, wasn’t he? “Fucking hell,” Harry finally said after a long moment. “When was the last time we saw each other?”

“Three years, I think,” Charlie said, extending a hand to shake and receiving a great big hug instead.

“You don’t look a day older.”

Charlie chuckled into Harry’s scarf, face heating. “Such a charmer,” he muttered, noticing Malfoy watching them closely from a couple feet away. As controversial a couple as he and Harry had made in the first months of their relationship, Charlie had to admit they fit well together. They were also fucking gorgeous. Charlie squeezed Harry’s compact, Seeker’s body and grabbed him by the shoulders to look into those piercing green eyes.

“This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy,” Harry said, holding a hand out for the blond as he stayed close enough to Charlie that they could feel one another’s body heat. Draco allowed himself to be pulled over.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Draco said quietly, his grey eyes assessing and appreciative.

Charlie invited them inside, tamping down the nerves and the arousal as his Mum and Dad and siblings surrounded them with a loud, Weasley welcome. This Christmas party was going to be both full of nostalgia and anticipation, for Charlie.

Between eating too much Mum’s delicious pudding, drinking too much eggnog and spending too much time with his brothers and sister around the dinner table, Charlie spent much of his evening watching Harry and Draco interact. Watching them hold hands and lean into one another and whisper in each other’s ears and laugh and make sarcastic comments. He couldn’t wait.

So when it was time to say goodbye, Harry and Draco lingered, helping Mum do the cleaning up as Charlie and Dad said goodbye to Bill and Fleur and little Victoire, and Ron and Hermione, and Ginny, who tugged her current boyfriend into the Floo with a little too much haste. Percy left last with his fiancée at his side, and George retired early with Angelina to get some rest for their trip to America the next day.

There was a moment where Charlie floundered for a way to get out of the house, as Harry and Draco kissed Mum on the cheek and shook hands with Dad. And Charlie stood there like a fool, like a child waiting to be picked for a game of pick-up Quidditch, as Harry and Draco took their time getting into their coats.

“Want to come for a drink with us, Charlie?” Draco asked as he adjusted Harry’s hat for him.

Charlie let out a short breath, watching Mum and Dad get into a tiff about leftovers, and murmured, “Yes.”

They didn’t go to a pub, though. They went to the couple’s flat in London, and Harry and Draco deposited Charlie on their bed.

“We’ve been holding our breath since October for you to come back to England,” Harry huffed as he dropped his clothes, layer by layer, on the floor. Draco was deliberate in his disrobing. He unbuttoned things slowly, peeling his clothes off as Charlie breathed heavily across the room, dick hard in his jeans and fingers clenching in the duvet.

“I was… I was nervous you’d changed your mind,” Charlie said. “You’re both so…”

“Handsome?” Draco supplied with a smile. He gave Harry a long, involved kiss before climbing on the bed and sliding close to Charlie, pressing his long, lithe body to Charlie’s front.

“Together,” Charlie gasped as Draco grasped Charlie’s jaw long fingers and pressed reddened lips to his. Charlie moaned at the invasion of Draco’s slick, clever tongue.

“Charlie,” Harry murmured. Charlie felt his warm body against his back, and wished he could get closer, to both of them.

“Clothes,” Draco said shortly, as if he’d read Charlie’s mind.

Harry slid a hand into Charlie’s pants, giving his hard dick an affectionate squeeze before retreating to unbutton his trousers. Draco worked quickly at Charlie’s button-down, finesse abandoned for speed.

They made quick work of his clothes, and they made quick work of Charlie, letting him come first before settling under the blankets for more.

Charlie drifted off to the still intense memory of Harry’s fingers on his bollocks, and Draco’s hand squeezing at his dick, and both of them sucking and licking an overwhelming masterpiece onto the planes of his chest and neck until he spilled, twitching and grunting, against Draco’s taut stomach.

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Draco murmured, one hand carding through Charlie’s hair as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. “What shall we do with him next?”

Charlie listened sleepily as they planned their next move.

“I want him to fuck you until you’re hoarse,” Draco said, making Harry’s breath hitch and his dick twitch against Charlie’s arse.

“Oh, God – ” Harry choked out.

“Can you do that for me, Charlie?” Draco asked, leaning down and licking into his mouth. Charlie groaned and rolled onto his back, soaking up the attention. “Can you fuck my Harry? Fuck his little arse until you come again?”

Charlie smiled against Draco’s lips. “Fuck, yes I can.”

“Good,” Draco said, kissing him again.

Charlie couldn’t imagine a better Christmas present than this.


End file.
